Partner in Crime
by CrystalDragon74
Summary: Yuki Judai was always an Innocent boy... Until he loses his innocence at a certian inncodent at Domino City. Manjoume was suppost to protect him... Did he? Look like Edo, Kaiser, and O'Brian has to protect the brunette themselfs. Rivalshipping.
1. Part 1

Partners in Crime

Part 1: Arrested...

A brunette boy walked and looked kinda broken down. He sadly walked until someone stopped him... He turned around to see a mucslly mad standing there, looking kinda annoyed at the brunette... But, while thoes amber eyes of the man before him is glaring down, the brunette's dull-brown eyes looked up to meet the mans. Said mad narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Judai, something's been bothering you, and your eyes tell me other words."

The man before him said. Said Judai ignored the comment and turned his head away and walked away from the man. The man continued to glare at the boy. Since the boy was out of sight, another man, a little taller then the other walked up. He frowned and stared into the direction the brunette went.

"Something's up, what's going on?"

The man asked. The other crossed his arms as well and narrowed his eyes. His long, blue hair, blowing in the wind before him. They stood before the Duel Academy Entrance.

"That boy lost his innocence..."

The man said. The other looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Trust me, O'Brian... I know Judai... He was so innocent... Now, since he came back, he lost it..."

"Hell Kaisar..."

"In time, he'll tell us..."

They both looked out as the sad brunette walked away from them, looking so sad, and lost...

**X-X-X-X**

**Flashback**

A year ago, said brunette was running around, so happilly and waving good-bye to his friends. It was summer, and the brunette was going home! He waved to his best friend, Johan, Shou, Asuka, and Kenzan. He giggled ever so happilly and ran and hopped onto the boat to go home.

Seemed like his friend, Manjoume, is coming home with him! He gave his usual goofy grin and leaned onto the rails of the boat, along side of Manjoume.

"Manjoume-Kun! I'm so happy that I'm staying wih you!" He cheered. Said blacknette rolled his eyes and leaned with him.

"Yeah, yeah, Judai..." He said, he was rather tired, or just plain annoyed... Maybe it was both. But the brunette just ignored that and grinned happilly.

"You'll have so much fun in Domino City! I mean, we could play card games, and maybe duel some people! We'll be like partners!"(1)

Manjoume rolled his eyes again and leaned on the rails. "Trust me, there's more to life then that, Judai."

Said brunette looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

The blacknette sighed. "Never mind... You'll find out when you're.. Umm..." He wanted to say 'older' or 'not so innocent', but he knew, that if the brunette ever loses his Innocence, then he'll get his ass kicked, by his 'over-protective boyfriend', Johan... Also the rest of his friends...

So, that also included protecting the brunette...

'_Why did they leave to to this loser to babysit?_' He asked himself. Still... He is his friend, and secretly, he liked the hyper-active, happy-go-lucky brunette... And if he loses his innocence, then he'd be sad as well... He just wouldn't show it...

The brunette looked at him, cutely, and waited for his answer, "When I'm...?"

Uh-oh...

"Umm... You'll find out once... Well, never mind, just forget it, Let's duel to pass the time!" He smirked.

The happy brunette's grin grew bigger and he gasps him happiness.

"Okay, Manjoume-Kun!" He cheered.

The blacknette blushed slightly and turned away. "O-Okay! Let's go!"

"Yay!" The brunette cheered and followed Manjoume to the next room to Duel.

**X-X-X-X**

After their duel, they mad it to the dock and got off to shore and stayed in a hotel. The happy-go-lucky brunette cheered the whole way, bring attention to the two boys. Sure, Manjoume was annoyed, but he sighed and went on for a while, leaving the brunette alone in the room. Judai bounced around, his hyper-active personallity, led him to some curiosity... He looked and saw two people kissing outside the hall... The brunette blushed and turned away, leaving the kissing couple alone... But something was up...

Why did they use they're tounges?

The brunette shivered and walked back into his hotel room... He waited for Manjoume to reuturn, but he never did... He was shaking as he noticed that he was alone...

'_Ohh! When is Manjoume-Kun gonna come back!_' He thought and leaned out the window... He groaned in boredom.

"I guess I'll just watch the news..." He said to himself, even though he found the news... Boring...

When he turned on the T.V. and went to the news channel, his eyes widen...

"On other news, rich person, Jun Manjoume was arrested today for punching a hotel manager, for he needed angermanagement issues. Jun Manjoume fought at first when he insistered that 'there was someone in the hotel' that he had to get back to, once he cooled down. He aslo said that he wanted his 'friend' to make it safe to the police station. The rude person just fought and fought until he caused a sence from the hotel, thus, resisting arrest."

"Manjoume-Kun!" Judai yelled, tears streaming down his face. A knock on the door was heard.

"Hello? This is the police, is Yuki Judai in there?"

Said brunette looked up, startled by the sudden out-burst.

"Y-Yeah?" He shuddered. A man in a police uniform walked in and looked at Judai, he blinked, already knowing that the brunette was innocent. The man walked up to the shaking brunette.

"I'm a nice police officer, and I'm going to have to take you down to the police station, young man." He politely said. Judai was shaking, as the police man walked up.

"Come with us, and no one get's hurt, alright?"

Judai shook his was as his teary eyes stared at the police man.

"N-No..." He simply said. The man blinked and kneeled down.

"Come on... You're not in trouble or anything, just come with us-"

"No! I won't let you take me!" He yelled, scared out of his mind. The police man now started to get mad.

"Look, I'll arrest you if you don't do as I say, now, come with-"

"Leave me alone!" The brunette yelled. He punched the police man and ran out the door. The police man immediatly took action. He took out his walkie talkie and turned it on.

"He have a runner here! He's resisting arrest! His name is Yuki Judai, and he looks like a short, brown haired boy with a red blazer and white jeans, and he has a black shirt on! People, People! Come and take action! This boy is resisting arrest! Plus, he punched me..."

**X-X-X-X**

The brunette ran as fast as he could and ran away. He ran stright out of the hotel and ran across the city. Scared out his mind, the brunette ran into an ally and hid there as police cars passed by. Tears ran down his cheeks and he hugged his knees. The shaking brunette closed his eyes and cried into his kneels, scared.

"Manjoume-Kun..." He whispered to himself.

Why did he have to run away from the man? He just punched him and ran out... Why was he scared? He cried until a boy, one or two years older, walked up to the brunette and kneeled down by him. He had silver hair, and blue eyes. The boy rubbed circles on his back and whispered softly into the brunettes ear.

The burnette looked up to see someone there, and his teary eyes widen.

"E-Edo!"

The silver haired boy nodded and hugged the burnette.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" He asked. Judai looked up and leaned on Edo, crying softly.

"I'm a wanted man now, Edo..." He whispered and sobbed him him. Edo looked at him and sadly gave him a gentle sqeeze from his hug.

"A-Are you gonna turn me i-in?" He asked. Edo never replied. That pretty much answered Judai's question. He burried his head into Edo's chest and sobbed franticly. Edo rubbed circles on Judai's back and looked at him...

"Tell you what, I'll free both you, and Manjoume out, once I'll turn you in... I just have to pay the fee to free you, and you guys are out..."

Judai looked up with a little hope. "Y-You will?" Edo nodded and hugged Judai once he cried into Edo's chest.

Another man walked up behind Edo, and kneeled down. His eyes widen.

"Judai?"

The burnette looked up and his eyes widen. Edo turned around and smiled.

"The one and only." Edo replied and patted Judai's back.

"Hell Kaiser..." Judai whispered and he wiped away the tears.

Kaiser gave a small smiled. "Hey there, Judai, what are you doing here?"

"He's a wanted fujitive." Edo replied. Kaiser's eyes widen and looked at Judai, shocked. Judai leaned onto Edo, tears streaming down his eyes. "I'll have to turn him in, but also free him along with Manjoume, who recently got arrested."

"What did you do, Judai?" Kaiser asked.

Judai's eyes got dull and looked out. "I punched a cop... And ran away from everyone..." He said, in a monotone. Edo hugged Judai again and sqeezes him a bit. "Don't cry anymore, I promise, I'll get you out."

"I'll help out too..." Kaiser said. The brunette looked up at the two boys and nodded. Tears kept running down his cheeks. Edo stood up and held up an offer. Judai took the offer and held his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll get you and Manjoume out, alright?"

The brunette nodded and followed the two boys out, shaking and crying, scared what they might do...

**X-X-X-X**

**End of Flashback**

O'Brian leaned back against the tree and looked out. He noticed that the brunette was walking, he was walking through the forest. Though, the brunette always wanted someone to talk to, and never wanted to be alone. This was the first time that the brunette wanted to be alone. So, the muscular man followed the brunette around, thinking he was just walking around, then, suddenly, he stopped... Which was strange... He was waiting for someone.

But his eyes widen once he saw who the brunette was meeting.

A blacknette boy walked up and lifted the brunette's chin up, so the brunette's dull-brown eyes meet with onyx eyes. The blacknette gave a small smirked and kissed the brunette's lips. O'Brian's eyes widen at the sight before him...

He was kissing the brunette!

Next the blacknette pulled away and looked into his eyes again.

"Mmm, you taste good, as usual..."

Wait... That wasn't the first time? O'Brian sure couldn't believe what he was hearing! The poor boy never replied and he closed his eyes as tears flowed down his poor face.

"Don't cry, Judai, you're as sweet as ever..." The blacknette chuckled and whispered into the brunette's ear and nipped at it. Said brunette shivered and leaned onto the blacknette. Said blacknette chuckled and hugged the brunette gently, giving a gentle sqeeze.

"Meet me tonight, at the usual spot, alright, Judai?" He said and smirked. He kneeled down and slowly lets go of the brunette before him and stood up, leaving the brunette crying softly, and hurt at his feel. The blacknette walked away, as if he didn't care.

The brunette cried and cried until he whisper the boy's name... With Hurt...

"Why... Why did you do it, Manjoume-Kun?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Well, this story had 1,887 words in the story. And well... That was a surise! Manjoume himself caused the crime, might as well fix it, O'Brian... *Shruges* Oh well... DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry I caused Judai like this! D8 I'm sad myself! Don't worry! Someone will save him! 8D**

**R&R PLZ**


	2. Part 2

Partner in Crime

Part 2: Escape!

O'Brien crossed his arms and frowned at the sight before him. He couldn't believe it! He jumped down, quietly and landed safely on the ground. He sneaked out before the brunette could even notice him. Right when he was out, he looked out in front of him.

Ryo was right there, along with his friend.

"Hell Kaiser... Jim..."

He said and stood next to Jim.

"I heard that boy lost his innocence, and Edo just called..." Jim said.

"And he said he would call later, once he's in the island. Turns out Judai's still a wanted fujutive." Ryo pointed out. O'Brien's eyes widen in disbelieve.

It took Edo that long to collect the money for the fee? It was like a year ago! Sure, Manjoume couldn't wait that long, but Judai can... Why did Judai escape? He could've listen to anyone... Even Manjoume.

"Manjoume could've told Judai to follow him!" O'Brien said. Both Ryo and Jim nodded.

"That's what we were thinking. Even Edo." Jim said, crossing his arms.

"So, Judai's Innocent, but not the innocence that was there! Something else happend..." Ryo crossed his arms.

O'Brien crossed his arms as well. "I'd be happy to figure that out."

Both boys nodded in agreement. "Alright, O'Brien."

O'Brien ran off and jumpped into the trees, to go spy on Judai...

"Do you think we'll get the information?" Jim asked. Kaiser nodded.

"Judai wouldn't expect a thing..."

**X-X-X-X**

**Flashback**

The poor brunette was shaking, he got pushed into the cell and fell on his hands and kneels, crying. He curled up into a ball and buried his face into his knees.

"Manjoume-Kun..."

He said, sobbing quietly. Suddenly, A certian blacknette appeared and wrapped his arms around the crying brunette. Said brunette looked up with his teary eyes and his eyes widen.

"M-Manjoume-Sanda." He whispered.

Manjoume smirked and gave the brunette a small sqeeze.

"I know a way out of here." He whispered. Judai's eyes widen and looked around.

"We're going to get in trouble, Manjoume-Kun." He whispered.

"I'm serious, I know a way out of this place." He patted the brunette's head.

What is the brunette gonna do? His heart tells him that he should stay here, but his mind screamed, 'Follow him! Follow him!'

But he had to listen to his mind.

"How do we get out of here?" The brunette asked. Manjoume smirked.

"There's a secret passage, when we ask if we could go to the bathroom, the passage is right there."

Judai looked up, a bit confused, but he looked around. "It's not the vent, is it?"

Manjoume shook his head. "Nah, it's behind a toilet, someone dag, and built a passage that is behind the toilet. It may stink, but it's our only way out. Once out, let's get out of this city, and maybe find somewhere to hide until all this calms down."

Judai blinked, he nodded. "When is the best time for that?"

"While we're working, like digging or something, while we're rally sweaty and thursty, so thursty, that we drink a lot of water, and 'go to that bathroom'." He smirked.

Judai clinged onto Manjoume's arm and cried softly, shakaing in fear. Manjoume hugged the brunette as he cried into his arm.

"Shh, don't worry, I'm here, alright?"

Judai looked up, he nodded and nuzzled the blacknette's arm.

**X-X-X-X**

Later, the plan did work, hell, not even the guards didn't suspect that both boys were missing. Both boys ran out of town and found a nice little appartment out in a small town. Manjoume groaned in boredom. Judai was looking out the window, all worried and scared. Manjoume had the brunette in one arm and he gave Judai a light sqeeze. Said brunette looked down to see Manjoume giving a smile.

"Don't worry about it, alright?"

He chuckled and laid down.

"This is nice, but there's nothing to do! We can't spend our summer here!"

Judai leaned his head on his arms, while looking out the window. The window was right above the coutch they were sitting in.

"Let's go to the fair, and maybe watch a movie." Judai suggested. "Or sometimes dance..." He sighed. "I miss Duel Academy."

Manjoume groaned and gave Judai a light sqeeze. "Don't worry so much, as long as we don't go to Domino city for a while, then we're safe." He sighed and looked at the clock.

He groaned, the last time he checked it, it was 5 minutes before. Time was going so slow for Manjoume, and the boredom was killing him.

Although, for Judai, time was going fast. Last time he checked the clock, it was an hour before. He's having fun alright, but he's worried at the moment.

Manjoume blushed, because he was laying down on the coutch, and the brunette was next to him, looking out the window, knees on the coutch, and Manjoume's arms were around the brunette's legs. Uncomfortable Manjoume was, he got up and let go of the brunette's legs and cleared his throat.

Judai looked at Manjoume cutely, and blinked. Said blacknette turned away, a bit flushed.

'_Damn! He's cute! I wanna ravish him right here, and now..._' He thought and he shut his eyes tight, shaking a bit, trying to get that thought out of his head. Judai, now confused, stopped looking out the window and blinked.

"Manjoume-Kun? Is there something wrong?"

Said blacknette perked up and shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll go lay down, Judai, alright?"

The brunette nodded and gave an innocent smile. Manjoume groaned in his mind and walked into the other room, leaving the brunette alone...

'_I hope he feels better soon... He was red..._' Said brunette thought...

X-X-X-X

**End of Flashback**

O'Brien crossed his arms and stood there looking out into the sea like Kaiser and Jim. All three were waiting for a certain silvertte to come on a boat. Jim looked at O'Brien and crossed his arms as well.

"Do you think we should check up on him? It's getting late."

O'Brien nodded. "I'll go check on him." He started to walk off until...

"Wait, you need help."

"No, I don't need help. I think I can handle this Manjoume pretty well." He ran off.

Kaiser looked at Jim. "You might follow him. Manjoume is tough and all, but he's also cleaver, so follow him."

Jim nodded and ran off after O'Brien.

'_You better be save, Judai. We promise that we'll protect you!_'

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Part 3

Partner in Crime

Part 3: Clothes?

Enemy O'Brien was to Manjoume right now, it seemed like he wouldn't be so tough since O'Brien is tough along with Jim, and Johan, which is the poor brunette's Boyfriend. O'Brien ran off and ran right into the woods, didn't find the brunette anywhere.

"Where the hell is he?" O'Brien asked, running around to face Manjoume isn't a challenge for a Duel. But how Manjoume duels, he's crazy, that's what everyone else said, and for some reason, they call him 'Manjoume-Sanda', unknown to his knowlege. Maybe the brunette told his 'boyfriend' anything, and probably knows the reason why they call him that. He growled and ran around the spop where Judai met Manjoume, but couldn't find him. It was getting dark, and thing's were getting a lot worse. Of course, that's what O'Brien was feeling.

"Judai!" He yelled. He just desided to look for the boy to make sure he's alright. Still, he'll just hope he's gonna be alright.

"Judai!"

**X-X-X-X**

**Flashback**

The brunette laid down on the couch, finallt groaned of bordom. He looked out the window, and it was getting dark. He looked at the clock and it read 7:50pm. He groaned, last time he checked it, it was 7:48pm... Time flies, but it wasn't, since it was boring here, and Manjoume went to bed early.

He looked at Manjoume's wallet, it was right next to the couch.

'_Maybe I could do something to please Manjoume, Maybe go out and buy a new outfit..._' The brunette thought and smiled innocently. '_I'll do just that!_'

With that, he peeked into Manjoume's wallet, and it had Two-Hundred Twenty-two dollars ( 222$ ) in it. Two dollars ( 2$ ) was all he need. He took them out and stood up. He walked right out of the door of the appartment.

**X-X-X-X**

The brunette walked into the market and looked around, looking for a place to buy cloths. He looked around until he finally saw one...

"Aww man, these cloths are too expensive..."

He said outloud. These clothes cost 200$, while others cost 5$. Too much for what the brunette has. Great.

He groaned and looked around for something to buy. "Psst. Psssst." Someone whispered.

The brunette was about to give up until he saw a girl whispered that. He walked up to her and gave an innocent look. He blinked. "Yes?" He asked. The girl pointed to his pocket. "I'll take those two dollars that you have for his outfit." She whispered. She held up a box and she smiled. Judai blinked and looked at the box.

"I'll have just the outfit you need, boy." She said and gave a kind smiled. The brunette nodded and handed her the two dollars and he took the box. "Thanks!" He cheered. The girl waved. "Thank You!" She cheered back.

The brunette couldn't see her clearly, but she looked poor... I guess it was a good thing he bought this from her...

**X-X-X-X**

The brunette blinked at the outfit he got... He got a blouse and a mini skirt... He growled in frustrasion and fell to his hands and knees... That was a rip off! She tricked him... How's he gonna get two dollar's back now? Manjoume will be pissed once he found out that the bruntte took his money, and probably turn him in, since he's already a wanted boy in Domino city... He groaned and pounded his head into the floor...

He's not a crossdresser, but He would give it a shot...

The happy brunette took off his clothes and puts on the new outfit that 'he bought'... He looked down to see him in a red mini skirt, and a white blouse... He had a red bow on his head, and red boots that reached up to his knees... He's almost look like an Orisis girl from Duel Academy, if he had the jacket...

The brunette looked around and walked into the bathroom... Looking through the mirror...

"Wow..."

It was all he could say, until another voice had spoke more then that.

"Wow, Judai, you look adorable... Heh..."

The brunette turned around to see Manjoume, smirking and leaning on the door frame. '_I can't control myself anymore! He's so hot!_' He thought and walked up and grabbed the brunette's hands, and drags him into the bedroom, smirking...

The confused brunette's heart told him to run, but his mind was crurious on what that blacknette was gonna do...

"Heh... You're going to be mine, Judai..."

**X-X-X-X**

**End of Flashback**

O'Brien crossed his arms as he walked across the beach... Strange, this is strange... After a while he paused when he heard an 'intresting' sound... It was already dark out, and the sound echoed... Like a cave!

Those sounds sounds like moaning...

O'Brien's mind filled up with confusion as he walked through the nearest cave... The moans are getting louder, so, he must be close...

He walked up and his eyes widen in shock on what the moaning was from...

'_C-Could it be?_'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I had to leave Clify here! D8 I'll type the next part as fast as I can! Because I love Rivalshipping, but I also love to torture some people, like poor Judai! DON'T KILL ME! D8**

**Next Chapter will have a Lemon, which, it'll boost up this story to rated M. ^^**

**C'ya!**


	4. AURTHORS NOTE!

**This is to the readers of this story:**

This is going to be discontinued. Why? Well, It's embarrassing. Seeing how the characterzation is, I don't like it. I wrote this a year ago, and hasn't updated since. You may use the idea, and continue it, however you're going to have to credit me for the idea. You may replace the characters ( such as Spiritshipping instead of Rivalshipping ), you may edit the idea ( Like Johan saves Juudai instead of O'Brien spying ), etc. I don't care. I don't like it, and that's that.

C'ya~

~Crystal


End file.
